


A Resurrection Devoutly Wished

by Rethira



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll kill Ieyasu later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Resurrection Devoutly Wished

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes a Mitsunari red path ending for Sengoku Basara 3, although with some slight divergence from canon.

“Hey,” Mitsunari says, poking Ieyasu’s side. “Hey, get up.”

Ieyasu doesn’t do anything. He’s such a rude man. Rude and dishonourable.

“I said get _up_ ,” Mitsunari orders, voice cracking on the last word. Ieyasu doesn’t even twitch, not even when Mitsunari tugs on his arm. “ _Get up_!” he snarls, yanking at Ieyasu’s arm before letting it drop. It thuds to the ground uselessly.

Mitsunari makes a wordless shout of rage and throws his sword across the plateau. He kicks Ieyasu in the side, making sure to dig his pointy toes in deep.

Ieyasu remains entirely motionless.

“Why won’t you get up?” Mitsunari asks, collapsing onto his knees next to Ieyasu. His eyes are shut. Ieyasu always was a very deep sleeper. “I’ll cut off your arm if you’re not paying attention.” Ieyasu would grin when Mitsunari said something like that. He pretended sometimes, made Mitsunari rage at him while he feigned sleep, but he always cracked eventually. He’d start laughing, curled onto his side and holding his stomach while Mitsunari yelled at him some more.

But Ieyasu still doesn’t do anything, not even when Mitsunari digs a dagger into his shoulder. It doesn’t bleed much. How typical; Ieyasu’s blood is just as lazy as Ieyasu is.

“Get _up_ ,” Mitsunari hisses. “I have to kill you. Get _up_ , Ieyasu.”

He doesn’t, and Mitsunari is tired now, so Mitsunari curls over him. That way, when Ieyasu does wake up, Mitsunari will wake up too so he can finally kill him. Ieyasu is cold. Colder than Mitsunari remembers, but then they are quite high up and Ieyasu never really seemed to grasp the concept of proper clothing. Mitsunari can’t hear Ieyasu’s heartbeat, but that doesn’t surprise him. Ieyasu’s heart is probably too cowardly to want to be heard.

Mitsunari wakes up when he feels Ieyasu move. He reaches for his sword, but finds it gone, and Ieyasu’s eyes are still shut and he still looks fast asleep. Some of Mitsunari’s soldiers have moved his arms, and they’re staring at Mitsunari, their expressions somewhere between afraid and confused.

“Sir, we thought-”

“Go _away_ ,” Mitsunari snaps. “Get away from us!”

They drop Ieyasu’s arms and run. They’re yelling something, but Mitsunari doesn’t hear it. He pinches Ieyasu’s nose. That usually got Ieyasu up. He’d shove Mitsunari off, draw in some heavy breaths and then roll them both over and try to tickle Mitsunari. He’d laugh, a big happy laugh, and then he’d lean closer, his breath puffing over Mitsunari’s lips-

But he doesn’t do anything. It would be cowardly to smother his enemy, so Mitsunari lets Ieyasu’s nose go and bites his ear instead.

“Wake up, Ieyasu,” Mitsunari says. “Wake up.”

Eventually, some of his men come back. They pile on top of him, holding his arms back and not letting him kill them for their insubordination. Yoshitsugu comes over, and he tells Mitsunari vicious lies, obviously seeking to unhinge him, and then more soldiers come and they put Ieyasu on a huge pyre and burn him. He doesn’t wake up, even though the fire must hurt and Mitsunari can hear screaming. He doesn’t think it’s Ieyasu though. Ieyasu had never screamed like that. His throat starts to hurt after a while, and he can taste blood.

The fire burns out after a while, leaving behind only ashes and Ieyasu’s charred armour. The yellow is covered in black now. Ieyasu will be annoyed to see it so dirty. The soldiers all go away when Mitsunari tells them to, even the traitor Yoshitsugu, and Mitsunari gathers up all of Ieyasu’s armour and starts cleaning it.

He can’t get all the soot off, but Ieyasu won’t mind too much.

When Mitsunari wakes up, Ieyasu’s stroking his hair and smiling at him.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Ieyasu says, and Mitsunari lets Ieyasu kiss him. Just this once, he tells himself.

He’ll kill Ieyasu later.


End file.
